There Is Something Underneath My Bed
by MeHeartDinosaurs
Summary: PAUSED! Clare has a stalker. Eli wants to help, Clare wont let him. How far will the stalker go to get to Clare? Will Clare ever accept anyone's help before it's too late? Or will she be taken away from the world that was just starting to come together?
1. Chapter One

**Hello people. First Degrassi fanfic so be gentle. Please read and review giving your honest opinion.**

**I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters**

Chapter One

I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching Me

"I can't believe that you actually came over here to do homework," Eli complained.

"Well that is what I said I wanted to do" I said half listening to him.

"I didn't know that you actually meant it"

"Will you stop whining and proof my work?" I said spinning around my laptop so he could see it.

He sat up and started reading, while I played with my fingers.

"Its too dry, you sound like a robot put some emotion into it"

I scrunched up my nose in frustration he only read the first paragraph.

"Ugh why does this stuff have to be so hard?" I asked no one in particular starting to type again

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Thanks but no thanks, if I stop now I'll never finish and wind up in detention"

"I thought you didn't get detention unless it was your fourth missing homework"

"It is"

"Wow Saint Claire has three missing homework's I never would have guessed it"

"Ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you I try"

"Well stop trying so I can get my homework done"

"Are you sure you don't want a break?" he asked. I heard him get up.

"Didn't we just go over this, I don't want detention"

"I think it might be worth it"

"I don't"

He took my chin in his hand, and smiled at me crookedly. His lips touched mine. The kiss was about to get deep when he let me go. He was teasing me to get me to want to on.

"Change your mind?" he asked panting slightly.

"Nope" I said playfully going back to my computer "Speaking of homework why aren't you doing yours" I asked.

He sat back down at his chair across the table.

"I always do it my weekend homework on Monday morning"

"It's a wonder you don't have a detention.

"It really is," he agreed.

"Okay how about this?" I spun around my laptop.

"Better, but the ending is too safe spice it up a little bit with a small twist"

I groaned not really wanting to but spinning back around the laptop and started typing again. Eli went back to playing with his fingers, very bored like.

"So where is Adam I invited him too"

"Probably with Fiona"

"Fiona Coin, Declan's sister?"

"The very same"

"I didn't know he was into her"

"It's a new thing he just told me yesterday in French"

A pause.

"Now how about this" I spun my laptop around for the third time.

He spent about two minutes reading it over.

"Still not getting enough excitement from the ending"

I groaned and closed the laptop "I give up!"

"Break time?" Eli asked.

"Break time" I got up and sat on Eli's lap, he immediately pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

"This movie is so over rated" Eli complained.

"You're just a hater" I retorted.

"Oh come one Twilight was an okay book but the movie is just awful. I mean these people can't go a sentence without stumbling over words"

"Oh whatever"

Eli and I sat on his love seat cuddled up with my head rested on his shoulder, and him holding my hand our hands resting on his lap.

I looked up at the clock to see it was already nine o'clock.

"I have to go it's getting late"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow for dinner with my parents right?" he asked not letting my hand go.

I nodded "Sounds good" I kissed him lightly and he let go of my hand.

"Do you want a ride home?" he called still at the couch while I was almost out the door.

"No I'm okay see you tomorrow" I called back.

I got on my bike and started riding towards my house. I had a strange feeling that someone's eyes were on me the whole way home. Yet I ignored that feeling considering I didn't want to freak myself out for no reason.

Stopping in front of my house I quickly went in and locked the door not being able to shake the feeling that I was being watched. I was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang.

Not knowing whom it was I picked up my dad's baseball bat and approached the door slowly. When I finally got over to the door I yanked it open ready to attack when I saw a red rose. I picked it up and quickly shut the door once again locking it.

Confused on why I got it I picked up the rose and examined it. I quickly realized that on the stem it said. C + X forever carved into the side.

That was creepy, who was x and what was he talking about him and me forever? The house phone then rang, I went to answer it still bewildered about my rose.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Clare" replied an overly masculine voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Oh you don't remember me pity"

"Remember you? Who is this?"

"Did you like my rose sweetie?"

"You sent the rose?"

"I just dropped it off"

"How did you get this number whoever you are?" I asked thoroughly creped out.

"I love you Clare"

"Excuse me?"

"I love you and I'm coming to get you soon"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Goodnight Clare"

"Is this a prank?"

"See you soon"

"Who are you?" I asked almost shouting.

The line went dead.

I was silently praying that this was just a cruel prank from someone at Degrassi and not what I thought it was.

Yet i had a lingering feeling that i was being watched right at that moment.

(A/N what did you think? GOOD? BAD? LOVED IT? AWFUL? LET ME KNOW PEOPLE! - love Me Heart Dinosaurs)


	2. Chapter Two

**(A/N here's chapter two lovelies, hope you like it)**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

I Built Up A World Of Magic

I woke up that morning at 9:00 AM having only gotten about three hours of sleep. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me and eventually slept out of exhaustion.

I lumbered out of bed and into my bathroom to freshen up for the day. Splashing cold water on my face to wake me up eventually did the trick but I could still feel the tiredness in me. When I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face I still felt tired so I lied back in back in bed, yet I was unable to fall back asleep. About an hour later I gave up and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

I fried myself up some eggs and bacon and sat down at the table with some orange juice. The watched feeling was gone but the scared feeling was still very much there. A million thoughts seemed to swim through my head:

Is this real?

Is this all in my imagination?

Is someone really out to get me?

What am I going to tell Eli?

Should I tell Eli?

Should I tell anyone?

I didn't know what to do, or even if I should do anything. I was just silently praying that this was just some cruel joke from someone at Degrassi.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hard knock at the door. I once again picked up my dad's bat and walked slowly towards the door. I opened the door and was about to swing it when I saw whom it was.

"Easy killer" Eli said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey" I said putting the bat behind my back.

"Uh hey" he said walking in; he took a seat on my couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked casually dropping the bat near the door.

"You left your phone at my house, I would've gave it to you tonight but it's been buzzing nonstop"

"Oh yeah tonight" I had completely forgotten.

"You didn't forget did you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No" I went on the defensive.

He raised his eyebrows in that 'I don't believe you' fashion, but he didn't press me about it.

"Well I got to go" he stood up from the couch.

"Are you sure?" I didn't realize I said it until it was already out of my mouth.

"Uh, yeah, I'm going to the Y to work out for a while. Why?" he asked curiously.

"No reason" I said once again on the defensive "I'm just bored"

"Well calm down I'll see you in a couple hours" he said amused.

He kissed me lightly on the lips "Okay see you later" I said leading him to the door.

I almost closed the door when I heard "Oh and Clare, who is X?" Eli asked.

I went numb. "Nobody, uh nobody"

"Because he was sure texting you a lot last night"

"Yeah its nobody" I said defensively.

"Are you sure because-"

"See you at dinner" I said quickly slamming the door.

I could've opened the door back up, and explained myself but I just walked away. I walked over to the couch where my phone lay and opened my messages, I had 6 of them.

**Dad: Sorry I couldn't come over Clare-Bear promise I will next weekend. I promise!**

_**I replied: Yeah just like you promised last week.**_

I went back to my messages:

**You look very pretty today Clare – X**

**Who is that guy you were with? Are you cheating on me? – X**

**I swear Clare Edwards if you are, both of you will get it. – X**

**I love you Clare don't make me hurt you stop seeing that idiot. – X**

**Goodnight my sweet Clare see you in the morning - X**

I closed my phone and it slipped through my fingers onto the floor. I couldn't move, who ever this was surely had me scared. I stayed in that frozen state for what seemed like forever, but I started to move again when the house phone rang.

I numbly moved towards it "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Clare" said a deep voice.

"What do you want from me whoever you are"?

"You Clare. I love you, I want you"

"If this is a prank it's so passed the point of the possibility of it being funny" I said harshly.

"Oh Clare, you still don't believe that you have a secret admirer? Really? Do I need to make it clearer? Fine have it your way"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bye Clare"

The line went dead.

I dropped the phone and ran to the door chain locking it and setting the alarm that I hadn't touched in years.

My adrenaline still pumping from that call I tried to calm myself by turning on the television and sitting down on the couch. Although it distracted me it didn't do much for my nerves. I lied down trying to get more comfortable and relaxed. I guess I didn't realize that the adrenaline was temporary because within a few minutes I was fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a character yelling on a random TV show. I looked at the clock it was 7:20.

Crap!

I was supposed to be at Eli's by eight.

I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. I quickly went into my bathroom and plugged in my curling iron. I went into my closet and picked out some denim skinny jeans and a blue and white top with white vans. I speed walked back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face for the second time that day. I lightly touched the now hot exterior of my curling iron to make sure it was hot. When it was I started on my hair.

* * *

On my way out of the house I made sure to set my alarm and lock my door so while I was away nothing could come in our out. By the time I got out of the house it was dark.

As I started walking towards Eli's I heard steps. Steps, behind me almost matching my pace exactly. I turned around to see nothing, no one in the sorts and what freaked me out was that the steps stopped meaning that yes I was being followed. I turned back around and started walking faster, and I heard the foot steps start speeding up. My speed walked turned into a run and so did the steps. My run turned into a full on sprint, I heard the footsteps start running too. They were getting louder. This time when I turned around I saw someone following. It was dark so I couldn't see his face but he was gaining, fast.

I could see Eli's house in the distance all of the light's on. When I was almost to the house I fell. I heard a loud crack and then felt severe pain in my ankle. I clutched my ankle and screamed. The shadow figure approached me but wouldn't step close enough to where I see his face.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed.

"Proof enough baby?" he said demonically stepping closer.

"Get away!" I screamed.

"I love you. Clare, have a good night" he walked away.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N Hey loves. Please Don't Shoot! I know you were looking forward to another chapter but I am so uninspired right now its not even funny. I need some serious reviewers to bring up my spirits. I'm listening to a lot of music trying to be inspired but its really hard. I have no idea why.**

**On another not I really need a beta for this story. As some of you already seem to have noticed my grammar SUCKS. So I would deeply appreciate a beta. If you want to be my beta please email or inbox me. With this help I will surely get chapters in faster and easier to understand. **

**I really would appreciate if you would help me out. **

**I know I don't deserve it and I understand if you don't want to help but It would help me out sooo much you have no idea.**

**-MeHeartDinosaurs**


End file.
